two shot 1
by ficonepiiece
Summary: Une jeune célibataire rousse travaille dans un agence de mannequinat, un jour elle y rencontrera un photographe et... a lire x)
1. partie 1

Petit mot de l'auteur: j'ai décidé de faire une two-shot sur mon deuxième couple préférer (Law x Nami) j'espère que sa vous plaira...

Une jeune femme de 26 ans, aux longs cheveux roux qui ondules jusqu'à ses reins, aux yeux noisette et aux mensuration avantageuse, se réveille d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour aller travailler, elle soulève la couette qui la recouvre et s'extirpe de son lit, elle se dirige vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un café, une fois son café bu, elle file dans sa chambre se chercher une tenue, après la tenue idéale trouvés elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain. Elle regarde l'heure sur son réveil au passage.  
?: 5h43, sa va. ***pensa la rousse***  
Une fois dans sa salle de bain elle se prend une douche rapide s'habille, se coiffe et se maquille...  
Elle s'habille et se coiffe comme sa :

La rousse une fois prête petit déjeune , se lave les dents et par direction le boulot. Arrivée là-bas, la rousse s'installe a son bureau et commence a travailler, la jeune femme est enfaîte l'assistante du directeur dans une agence de mannequinat...

?: Nami, ah ! Tu es enfin là ! Je te cherchai partout !  
Nami : Ace ? Oui qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Ace : Figure toi qu'un des meilleurs photographe du pays va prendre des photos du défilé de vendredi soir !  
Nami : C'est génial ! Mais dit moi, c'est qui ce fameux photographe ?  
Ace : Trafalgar Law.  
Nami : D'acco...* **se fait coupé par le téléphone et décroche*** Oui, allô ?  
Ace : Bon bah.. j'te laisse Nami...  
?: ***au téléphone*** : Nami ? C'est Nojiko.  
Nami : Ah tien Noji, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?...  
Nojiko : Hé bien j'arrive demain pour te rendre visite et j'aurai besoin que tu vienne me chercher a l'aéroport a 15h30...  
Nami : D'accord... ***le note sur son agenda***  
Nojiko : Bon bah... a demain Nami.  
Nami : Oui c'est sa a dem... bip bip( sa c'est le bruit du téléphone quand quelqu'un te raccroche au nez...)

Nami après le petit coup de file de sa sœur, se remet au travail.

Et c'est comme sa toute la journée... Le soir Nami rentre chez elle, se fait a manger et se couche.  
Le lendemain la jeune femme se réveil, il est 6h30 et elle doit partir a 8h de chez elle pour arriver a 8h30 a son travail. Comme tout les matins, Nami se lève prend une douche rapide s'habille, se maquille et se coiffe. Nami s'habille comme sa : Et laisse ses cheveux libres.

Elle part ensuite direction le travail, arrivé la bas elle travaille comme une folle toute la matinée... A 14h30 elle quitte, son travail pour être a l'avance pour chercher sa sœur a l'aéroport. Elle arrive a l'aéroport a 15h15, elle patiente 30minutes avant de voir sa sœur.

Nami : Noji ! Pars ici !

Nojiko est une jeune femme de 29 ans, des cheveux cours bleu/violet, des formes a faire rêvé, elle est grande mince, et en gros elle tout simplement magnifique !

Nojiko : Ah ! Nami ! Comment va tu?  
Nami : Bien, merci. Mais dit moi tu voyage léger ! ***en montrant la simple valise de nojiko***  
Nojiko : Oh non mais c'est juste que dans les avions je trouve toujours des gens gentil ***elle montre du doigt, un gars avec un chariot plein de valise***  
Nami : Ah d'accord, bon bah on y va ? ***souris***  
Nojiko : allons y !

Le gars qui a les valises de Nojiko les ramènent jusqu'à la voiture de Nami.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrive chez Nami, Nojiko y dépose ses affaires. Nami prend la paroles.

Nami : Au faite demain si tu veux il y a un défilé de mode dans ma boîte tu veux venir ?  
Nojiko : Euh... Oui pourquoi pas ***souris***  
Nami : Il y aura une buvette après le défilé.  
Nojiko : génial !  
Nami : ***regarde l'heure*** Il n'est que 18h00, tu veut faire quoi ?  
Nojiko : Fait ce que tu veut, moi je vais faire du shopping, a toute a l'heure ***sort***  
Nami ***soupire***

Nami pendant que sa sœur faisait du shopping dans les rues de New York, faisait leurs repas pour le soir , elle y passa plus de 2h00, sa sœur rentra vers 21h00. A l'arrivé de Nojiko, Nami a réchauffer le plat qu'elle a fait plus tôt dans la soirée, elles mangèrent et partirent se coucher... Le lendemain Nami se réveil il est 6h30. Elle réveil sa sœur après s'être levé, et part se chercher une tenue, aujourd'hui elle ne se lave pas, puisque sa sœur est sous la douche, elle n'a plus le temps d'attendre car aujourd'hui elle part en avance au boulot pour finir les derniers préparatifs du défilé de l'après-midi. Elle s'habille comme sa : et laisse ses cheveux lâchés.

Une fois prête Nami part a son travail, arrivé là-bas la rousse rejoint Ace dans son bureau.

Ace : Bonjour Nami .  
Nami : Bonjour ***souris***  
Ace : Bon on y va !

Ace et Nami se dirigent dans la salle où aura lieux le défilé. Une fois dans la salle un mec s'approche de Nami et Ace.

?: Ace ? C'est elle le mannequin dont tu m'a parler ***montre Nami du doigt***  
Ace : Euh non, Nami est mon assistante.  
?: ***S'adressant a Nami*** Tu n'est pas manequin ?  
Nami : ***fait non de la tête***  
Ace : Au faite Nami, voici le photographe dont je t'ai parler...  
Nami : Oh ! Enchanté.  
?: Enchanté. Je suis Trafalgar Law.  
Nami : ***souris***

Trafalgar Law était un beau brun, l'air ténébreux, plutôt beaugoss, grand, musclés et des yeux gris où l'on se perd facilement. Après ce petit échanges de paroles les trois personnages retournent a leurs travail. Il est 14h30 le défilé commence dans 1h30, Nami décide donc d'aller chez elle pour partir chercher Nojiko et s'habiller plus convenablement... Elle part direction son appartement. Arrivés elle dit a Nojiko qu'elle n'a que 30 minute pour se préparer...

Nami : Noji, c'est Nami, dépêche toi de te préparer on part dans 30 minutes !  
Nojiko : Quoi, il faut que je me prépare en 30 minutes ?! Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible !  
Nami : Plus que 29 minutes !  
Nojiko :***cours vers la salle de bain***

30 minutes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes sont maquillés, coiffés et habillé.

Nami et sa sœur descendent les marches de l'immeuble et se dirigent vers leurs voiture. Elles partent direction la salle du défilé. Une fois garés, les deux sœurs se dirigent vers la salle du défilé. Quand elles arrivent dans la salle, elles se cherchent deux places.

?: Hé Nami !  
Nami : Hmm ?***se retourne*** ah Ace c'est toi !  
Ace : Viens je vous ai réservés une place.  
Nami : Oh merci c'est gentil !* **Nami et Nojiko se dirigent vers Ace et les deux places et s'installent***

Nami s'installe a coté de Ace et Nojiko a coté de Nami.

Nami : Ace je te présente ma sœur, Nojiko. Nojiko je te présente mon patron, Ace.  
Ace & Nojiko : enchanté***en cœur******rigole***  
Nami : Bon je reviens...  
Nojiko : Bah tu va où ?  
Nami : Je vais voir si tout va bien avec les mannquins...  
Nojiko : Ah d'accord***continue de parler avec Ace***

Nami partit donc voir les mannquins, pour voir si tout ce passait bien une fois fait elle parti voir Law pour voir si pour lui aussi tout ce passait bien... Arrivé a sa hauteur elle lui demande si tout ce passe bien...

Nami : Law, tout ce passe bien ? Vous êtes installé ?  
Law : Oui, oui c'est bon. Mais...  
Nami : Mais ?  
Law : Mais je me demande pourquoi tu ne me tutoie pas.  
Nami : Oh sa ! C'est parce que je ne tutoie que les personnes que je connaît.  
Law : Oh et bien, que dirais-tu de faire connaissance avec moi, après le défilé ?  
Nami : hmm, pourquoi pas ... ***dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire***  
Law : Et bien alors a tout a l'heure.

Fin 1ère partie de la two-shot.

Note de l'auteur: La deuxième partie de la two-shot est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer de la mettre le plus vite possible...


	2. partie 2

Après cette petite discussion Nami repart s'installer a côté de Nojiko et Ace, sauf que Nojiko et elle on échanger leur places... Le défilé commence des mannequins plus belle les unes que les autres défile avec de somptueuse tenues... A la fin du défilé Law demande au mannequins de se mettre tous sur le podium (Nda : je sais pas comment on dit...) pour faire une photos groupés.

Une fois la photos prise, les mannequins, le public et tout le personnels se dirigent vers la buvette qu'a organisé la boite de mannequinat dans laquelle Ace et Nami travaillent. Nami, Nojiko et Ace se dirige près du ponche pour se prendre du ponche ( Nda : bah logique non?).

Nami : Je reviens je vais aux toilettes...  
Nojiko : Prends ton temps !  
Nami : Sympa.

Nami quitte donc sa sœur et son patron pour aller aux toilettes. Quand elle retourne auprès de Noji et Ace, la jolie rousse se fait bousculés et manque de tombé mais des bras chaud et musclés la rattrape.

?: Désolé...  
Nami : Ah c'est vous ! Qu'est ce qu vous faîtes ici ?  
?: Oh et bien je viens voir une jolie rousse pour qu'on fasse connaissance et qu'elle puisse me connaître et me tutoyer ^^  
Nami : Ah merci ^/^'  
?: Alors enchanté je m'appelle Law, Trafalgar Law, j'ai 31 ans, je suis photographe et je suis célibataire ***sourire charmeur***  
Nami : ***rougis***  
Law : Et vous qui êtes vous mademoiselle ?  
Nami : Je suis Nami, Nami Fukuji (Nda :je l'ai pris au hasard dans un truc de nom japonais...) et j'ai 26 ans ^^  
Law : Enchanté Mademoiselle !  
Nami : ***souris*** Moi de même. ***Lui tend la main***  
Law :***lui sert la main***

Law : Et si nous allions boire du ponche ?  
Nami : Avec plaisir.:)

Nami et Law de dirigèrent donc vers la table où était le ponche pour (devinez quoi) boire du ponche... Nami en arrivant a la table du ponche chercha des yeux sa sœur, mais elle n'était plus là et Ace non plus d'ailleurs...

Law : Tu cherche quelqu'un ?  
Nami : Euh... non.  
Law : Hmm. Tiens ***tend a Nami un verre de ponche***  
Nami : ***prend le verre*** merci:)  
Law : Le défilé de ce soir était réussi  
Nami : Oui, je suis satisfaite de ce que nous avons fait !  
Law : Les photos ont l'air d'être pas mal...  
Nami : Je l'espère, mais vu tes compétences elle devrai l'être.  
Law : Oui.

Nami aillant fini son verre se ressert du ponche et en propose a Law.

Nami : Law, tu veut un autre verre de ponche.  
Law : Non merci. ***tilt*** hé bien tu vois quand tu veux tu sais tutoyer les gens !  
Nami : Je t'es tutoyer ?  
Law : Oui, et tu viens de le refaire.  
Nami : Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ! Je t 'es tutoyer !  
Law : Pourquoi tu réagis comme sa ? Il y a un problème ?  
Nami : Euh... non c'est juste que je ne tutoies pas les gens facilement ou juste quand je l'ai connait depuis longtemps...  
Law : Oh. C'est peut-être parce que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi ?! ***sourire narquois***  
Nami : Qui sais... ***baisse la tête***  
Law : Alors c'est le cas ?  
Nami : Peut-être... et pour toi ?  
Law : Oui.

Law relève la tête de Nami grâce a sa main (Nda : Bah oui pas avec les pieds!) et l'embrasse...

Nami répondit aux baisers que lui donner le beau ténèbreux,a la surprise (Nda : Ou pas...) des deux protagoniste le baiser était agréable. Ils coupèrent ce baisers par manque de soufle.

Law : Alors ?  
Nami : Alors quoi ? ***demande t-elle avec un air interrogatif collé au visage***  
Law : As-tu eu le coup de foudre pour moi ?  
Nami : Oui...  
Law : Pardon, j'ai pas bien entendu...  
Nami : ***crie*** OUI !

Tout le monde se retourne vers Nami et lui font des gros yeux.

Nami : ***a Law*** J'ai crié ?  
Law : ***hoche la tête positivement***  
Nami : BON C'EST BON VOUS POUVEZ VOUS RETOURNER C'EST PAS UNE PIECE DE THEATRE !  
Et là c'est radical tout le monde se retourne et repars a son occupation. (Nda : Vive la méthode Nami, c'est radical et gratuit !)

Nami : ***gêné*** et toi ?  
Law : Oui.  
Nami : Oui ?  
Law : Oui.

Sur ce petit mot les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent mais ils furent interrompu d'une voix qu'il connaissaient tous les deux...

?: Hmmhmm...  
Law : Ah ! Salut Ace ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
Ace : Ah salut Law, bah moi je viens prendre deux verres de ponche, et je vous ai vu vous embrassez...  
Law : Oh je vois bon bah a tout a l'heure.

En disant cette dernière phrase Law prit la main de Nami et l'emmena dehors...

Nami : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
Law : Ce que tu veux !  
Nami : D'accord, hé bien on va allez dans le restaurant le plus chère de la ville pour mangé...  
Law : Si tu veux.  
Nami : C'est toi qui paye !  
Law : D'accord... * **parlant tout bas*** Je sent qu'elle va me coûtait cher...  
Nami : Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
Law : Non,non...

Law et Nami partirent main dans la main jusqu'au restaurant y mangèrent et Law raccompagna Nami chez elle et rentra chez lui...

environ 1 ans plus tard.  
Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 20 aout, une date tout a fait normale me dirais vous... et bien non aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de deux personnes exceptionnel, l'une de ces deux personnes est un beau brun musclés, ténébreux et aux magnifique yeux gris, l'autre personne est une jeune femme aux mensurations imposante au long cheveux roux et aux yeux noisettes...

Law qui était devant l'autel (Nda : merci a **amssucrette** (son blog ) pour le mot autel :) ) et il parlait avec Ace, son témoin ...

Law : Tu n'a pas oubliai les alliances ?  
Ace : Non...  
Law : Tu as prévu un discours ?  
Ace : Non...  
Law : Tu m'écoute ?  
Ace : Non...  
Law : T'es intelligent ?  
Ace : Non... euh j'veux dire si !  
Law : Mouais...  
Ace : ***donne un coup de coude a Law*** Regarde !

Là Law a tourné la tête et il en est resté bouche-bée, en effet la femme de sa vie s'avancer dans l'allée, avec tout les regards posés sur elle...

Une fois Nami a la hauteur du marié Law, lui dit qu'elle était magnifique, et le prêtre commença a paler...

Prêtre : Nous sommes ici, pour réunir Nami Fukuji et Trafalgar Law, par les liens sacrés du mariage... blablabla... je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.. 

_Fin_

Nda: Voilà! j'ai enfin publié la fin de mon two-shot j'épesre que sa vous a plus ^^ laissez moi un com's pour me dire vos impression, et aussi pour m'aider a m'améliorer, merci d'avance :D


End file.
